sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Olim
Isolated A completely isolated race of humans, they have lived in Hoag's Object since the time of the Alterran plague. Daniel Jackson has been able to deduce that they are the remnent of an Alteran expedition, or rather evacuation from Earth using the Ancient Ship Destiny as a bridge between Earth and Hoag's Object. Given their genetic advancement, this seems likely. The Olim's own history claims that they are the direct descendants of the Alterra, though given Aleron's comments to Menalus at the end of the attempted Olim invasion of Atlantis, this is questionable. Between a Human and a Lantean genetic advancement, the Olim have developed many similar technologies to both, relying mainly on Magnetic Propulsion and devices which operate on a level far greater than anything the Humans of Earth have achieved. Genetic Level The Olim Mental Interface is directly correlated to the level of active neurons in the brain which is then translated through the ATA gene like an interface. Carson Beckett has broken it down like so with average percentage of brain activity at any one time. The ATA gene can exist at any brain level, but typically is at a higher level *'Regular Earth Human' = 5-10% (Eg., Laura Cadman, Chuck Campbell, Dan Drake, Dusty Mehra) *'Pegasus Human' = 5-12% (Eg. Reyna Arius, Teyla Emmagen, Larrin, Ronon Dex) *'Alicia Vega' = 5-12% *'Carson Beckett' = 7-12% *'John Sheppard' = 6-14% *'Augustine Olim' = = 15-20% (None seen so far) *'Junor/Falacean Olim' = 20-25%(Eg. Korpius) *'Centaurus/Telarus Olim ''= 25-35% (Eg. Aleron, Aquilina, and Aulus Centaurus, Menalus Telarus)' *'Lantean = 45-60% (Eg. Melia, Helia, Janus) *'''Alterran /Ori= 70%+ (None seen, but both Jack O'Neill and Rodney McKay achieved these levels technologically, Khalek is another example.) Culture According to Daniel Jackson, Olim Culture is very much dependant on a worship of the Alterra as almost godlike figures. Despite their claim of descendance, many Olim do believe the Alterra are gods and have even erected temples to them. The Olim are far from united though, given their imporance on genetic advancement, they are very segregated society with houses and castes. Following the Alterra in most senses, they have a distinct mix of Roman, Greek and Etruscan design principles in their architecture and clothing. Their language is a mix of Greek and Latin, though the Stargate Translator works just fine unless they enunciate. While all five houses have made official negotiations with Atlantis, only two have been in stronger communication, the Centaurus Household, and the Telarus House. Centaurus According to Aleron, the Centaurus household was the first to reach space and explore other solar systems, They were also the first to encounter hostile life and suffered the first casualties. There is a monument to those people on the planet Centaurus. It also appears that the Centaurions are on the edge of a cultural revolution among the Olim, they've been shown to be the least religious, and the most progressive in as far as racism and negotiations with the "primitive" Atlantis. This does not mean they are all like this, as Aquilina has demonstrated. While Aulus is the head of the household, many Centaurions live amongst the other houses as well, and intermingle with them. Telarus According to Aleron, the Telarus house is a religious house that deals primarily with the theistic side of the Olim. Why exactly is unknown at this point, but Aleron considers them to be intelligent, crafty and very clever for zealots. Menalus Telarus is the second highest ranked Telarion with Denarius Telarus being the head. Most of the bigotry towards Atlantis in the form of insults comes from Telarions. One could assume that their beliefs are so ingrained, that they cannot see past them. Menalus is quite known to Centaurions though as he requested a position with Aulus to get to the forefront of battle with the Shade. Junor Only one Junor has been confirmed, and at this moment, Virelak Junor is the head of the Olim, a president of sorts. Aleron and Aulus consider him to be a wise and cautious leader, but even he was cheering at the plan to take Atlantis from its current occupants. Little else is known about them. Falacean Falaceans are according to Aleron, very zealous in their beliefs. Given Korpius' position and anger, Falaceans are assumed to be zealous warriors. Little else is known about them at this time. Augustine Aleron mentioned them while watching Carson Beckett and considered Carson just a bit below them in the genetic brain activity scale. This would imply that the Augustines are lowest in the totem pole of the Olim, also implied by their lack of mention elsewhere. Telepathy The Olim have shown some minor control of telepathic powers. Many can sense emotions and feelings in an empathic way, and Menalus Telarus attempted a mental connection to read Radek's mind. Any further abilities can only be hinted at, but Carson Beckett has done some studies and will likely continue them with Aleron. The Olim are also able to sense each other by their thoughts, how they can feel each other at such a range is as of yet unknown, but Aleron was quite assured that he would be tracked easily during the invasion of Atlantis. Aleron suspected something strange had happened to Menalus during the invasion, but could not deduce what it was. This is still unknown. Technology Olim technology is highly dependant on Naqudah, specifically in an aerosolized form which increases its energy efficiency when used to power a generator. In conjunction with an emphasis on magnetic technology, they are approximately five hundred years ahead of Earth technologies, seemingly without the assistance of external forces. Samantha Carter was quite confused given the mixture of high technology like mental interfaces, and relatively low technology when comparing drive propulsion such as the Olim Magnetic Engines, and the Traveler Ion Engines. Their lack of other high technology such as energy weapons or even shielding is quite curious when considering the impressive nature of the Alcaeus armor or the degree of efficiency their Gauss weapons have. Their ships are comparable to an Al'Kesh in size, but Aulus Centaurus claims they have a much stronger navy than was seen on Magna Secundus. Atlantis has yet to engage any of them but Samantha Carter saw their forces number in the hundreds from her cursory examination at Magna Secundus's Operations Center. Chuck's Coles Notes on the Olim The following information has been collated and organized by Lieutenant Charles “Chuck” Campbell, new head of Atlantis Human Resources, based on recorded information recovered from the Jumper on Magna Secundus, Shared Olim Intelligence, as well as first hand accounts from various expedition members. Make sure to reply to this forwarded collated e-mail with a confirmation of receipt. From: Lieutenant Charles ''“Chuck” ''Campbell To: Atlantis Personnel Re: The Olim (Origins) The Olim: '''Based on history records Aulus Centaurus has provided, The Olim are descended from the original Alterans who seeded a single planet in this galaxy with human life. How they did so is still unknown, but what is known is that for some reason, the Alterans who remained began to interbreed with the humans. The result of this interbreeding is the Olim, a race of first generation humanoids with mental capabilities almost equaling that of the Lanteans. Examination by Doctor Carson Beckett and Reyna Arius has revealed both the ATA gene naturally present in all examined subjects, but also a higher percentage of active neural activity. The Olim have provided us a basic database that they use for reference, and it explains a little more about their origins. Daniel Jackson has added his Cole’s notes on the Database below ---- '''Fwd: Atlantis Personnel To: Chuck (Charles) From: D. Jackson Re: The Olim (Origins) "Coles Notes"? I think you mean "Cliff Notes" Chuck. Given the limited information retrieved from the Ancient Outpost on the mainland of the moon “Saudade”, we can now accurately say that the Ancients were here in this galaxy much sooner than originally thought. Exact dates are still unknown, but there are some vague references to a sickness and a ship known as “Destiny” being used as a bridge from the Avalon Galaxy (The Milky Way) to Litichoro (Hoag’s Object. Loosely translated to “City of the Gods”) This leads me to believe that the Ancients who arrived to Hoag's Object were refugees fleeing the plague that drove the Lanteans to Pegasus. Their name for themselves comes from a dialect of Ancient that is very similar to Ancient Greek, which suggests a common link in our ancestry. Through further examination of the database, we’ve discovered that not all the Ancients who came to this galaxy remained. Records show that some they returned to Avalon (The Milky Way) ''through some unknown means. ''(Our own experience with the Wormhole Drive shows that this technology was designed eons after the Ancients first arrived here.) ''This brings up the possibility of finding technology in this galaxy that could either A: Provide us a way to get back to the Milky Way, or B: A power source strong enough to allow us to dial the Milky Way from here A few chats with Sam and Radek have told me that we'd need a dozen ZPMs just for form a connection, let alone hold it open for any large amount of time. We would also be unable to bring Atlantis itself with us. There is very little on their current history in the database Aulus Centaurus provided us, but with potential trade in the future, we may be able to offer a cultural exchange. ---- '''From: Lieutenant Chuck Campbell' To: Atlantis Personnel Re: The Olim (Official Contact) No Doctor Jackson i mean Coles Notes. :) As you all know, our first official contact with the Olim took place earlier last week. They invited the command staff along with a small escort to their colony named “Magna Secundus” (Translation is pending from Daniel Jackson) During negotiations, their colony’s governor, Aulus Centaurus, agreed to further consider trade potential as well as introducing us to the main Olim Council (of which he is apparently a middle ranking member). Despite their relative inhostility, first hand reports put them in a slightly less than personable manner. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: D. Jackson To: Chuck (Charles) ''' '''Re: The Olim (Official Contact) You lost me. I'll assume it's a Canadian thing. While our first official contact with the Olim yielded little real success, we have bridged the gap between our two peoples and can only go upwards and onwards from here. Admittedly, they are a capricious people and our dealings with each individual has been varied from openly hostile to cautiously optimistic. This leads me to believe that their society is based on classes which given our few diplomatic talks with them, would most likely have to do with evolutionary state. (See Carson or Reyna for more details, I’m too busy with this database to go over the whole “ascension” bit right now. And Stop flooding my inbox Chuck! I'm working as fast as i can.) ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Alicia To: Chuckles Re: The Olim (Official Contact) Don’t tempt me Chuck. My hand still hurts. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Larrin To: Chucky ''' '''Re: The Olim (Official Contact) They’re assholes. Vega should get another promotion for decking that guys ass. Don’t ask stupid questions Chucky. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Sheppard To: Chucknician ''' '''Re: The Olim (Official Contact) I don’t think any reply I could make at this time would benefit the overall discussion. In fact, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to positively contribute to this discussion so you can take me off this “The Olim” email list you have. I’m sure I’ll hear about it anyway. Actually, wait. I do have one thing to say. Don’t take anything they say at face value. There, happy now? ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Colonel Samantha Carter (Transcribed by Lt. Col. John Sheppard and Dr. Daniel Jackson) To: Chuck Re: The Olim (Official Contact) To begin, I’d like to thank Chuck for taking the time to compile all this information, We're all confident his new position as Director of Human Resources'' (Note from Sheppard: That means we get to call him Catbert)'' will be a big success. On a personal note, i'd like to thank Lt. Col. Sheppard and Dr, Jackson for assisting me in transcribing this message as I am currently unable to use my tablet properly. (Note from Sheppard: Carson just dropped by with a fresh batch of Morphine. No I’m not going to tell you what she’s doing because it’s too funny) I hope that this information proves useful in our furthered contact with these potential trade partners. (Note from Sheppard: Let’s hope they have the three seashells) That being said, I am mildly disappointed with the above responses. (Note from Sheppard: She might be, but she’s still laughing her ass off.) ''To contribute to the discussion and overall view of the Olim, I would like to point out that before we arrived in this galaxy, the Olim were quite convinced they were the only humans left in the universe. ''(Note from Sheppard: Talk about ego, huh?) After speaking with Dr. Jackson, we’ve come to the conclusion that they are possibly facing internal issues of a political nature given how serious the differences in response there were to our diplomatic team. (Note from Sheppard: Leese, if you’re reading this, I owe you a beer. Just gotta brew it.) On a technological standpoint, the Olim are approximately 300 years ahead of Earth Level technology. Compared to Traveler, Asgard, or Ancient technology, their weapons and spacecraft are vastly outclassed. These are estimates from our visit to Magna Secundus. (Note from Sheppard: Basically, we can kick their asses if it comes down to it.) On that note, from my own estimation given what I saw of their galactic map (Note from Sheppard: It was actually pretty cool, holograms and everything) ''the Olim only control a very small part of the ring of the galaxy.(Note from Sheppard: And the Galaxy is thankful)'' They are sufficiently far away that any attempt to get closer to Atlantis would be detected by our long range sensors. *Note from Daniel Jackson: What’s with all the crazy notes John?* *Note from Samantha Carter: I’m going to leave the notes in simply because you stated more of your opinion here than you did in your own e-mail, but you will be reprimanded for this, John. And no it’s not funny. (Well, okay maybe a little :) )* This does not mean they are not a potential threat as well, as the amount of infrastructure and technology type would give them a very mobile base of operations. I would estimate a fleet of capital ships that could rival the Traveler fleet in size as well as unknown numbers of smaller ships such as those on Magna Secundus. Their first impression of us depended on whether or not we carried the ATA gene as well as our “evolutionary” state. We can only deduce that given their Alterran ancestry, they have inherited some minor form of empathy or some small degree of telepathy (See Reyna for more details). Chuck, could you contact Radek and have him send you the information he and Reyna were able to collect from that armor? I’d like everyone to be fully briefed on what we’ve learned from it. ---- From: Lieutenant Chuck Campbell To: Atlantis Personnel ''' '''Re: The Olim (Technology) Olim Technology is still largely unknown, but based on scans from the Jumper to Magna Secundus, visual anecdotes as well as first hand encounters. It is a safe assumption that Olim Technology is quite formidable. Several aspects of their technology seem to incorporate the ATA gene, but as we saw with the Armor, it takes much more than the gene itself to operate it. Dr Arius and Dr Esposito have gone over our scans in detail and have created a report for us all. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Reyna and Rafaela To: Chucky ''' '''Re: The Olim (Technology) To be succinct, the Olim have quite literally mastered the field of electro-magnetism. Most of their technology is derived at some point from the properties of magnetic fields, and nothing says this more powerfully than their weapons and propulsion technology. Gauss Technology: '''Utilizing a multistage electromagnetic coil, along with what we assume is a superconductive battery pack. The Olim have designed coilguns from man portable rifles, to large cannons capable of reaching orbit. how these weapons are powered is still unknown, but after study of the Alcaeus Armor Module, we can safely assume a molecularized form of Naquadah is used as a power source. Much stronger than any ground based weapons technology we have, first hand accounts put these weapons as slow reloading, yet very powerful. Some has been reported as needing the ATA gene in order to work properly. '''Magnetic Propulsion: While somewhat inferior to our own Ion Engines, this gives them a much better degree of control over their actual movements. Inter-Atmosphere they would be able to out maneuver any of our craft, yet in space, the lack of a magnetic "pole" so to speak requires them to double their engine output to achieve any useful speed. How they generate a Hyperspace Portal is still unknown, but it's a safe assumption that our technologies are similar. ATA Gene Technology: This is a real puzzle for us. The Travelers have always known about the Ancestral Gene needed to operate their technology, and have created a few workarounds for it. What is very curious is how similar this technology is to the Olim. Studying the Alcaeus armor yielded a few important points. Most prominant is that the Lanteans had their gene encoded technology as a safeguard against the Wraith, the Olim have no such enemy as far as we know. Why would they develop mental link technology that requires the gene? Moreover, it does seem as if the mental link technology is a little more advanced that the rest of their technology (when you consider that Gauss Technology isn't all that advanced compared to some of our own) ---- From: Alicia To: Chuckles ''' '''Re: The Olim (Technology) Those Gauss rifles are awesome, but they take forever to reload. Seeing the Olim use them it almost felt like a civil war re-enactment with them taking firing lines and timing their shots with muskets. You lost me on the magnetic stuff. And i can tell you personally that having the Gene doesn't make you special. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel Fwd: Chuckles From: John To: Leese ''' '''Re: The Olim (Technology) Speak for yourself. :) As far as the Gauss Technology, from what i saw it was more designed to take on larger unshielded threats. If i'm right, shields would pretty much deflect any number of those cannon shots. So to put it bluntly. Space Battles, We win every time. Ground Battles... uhh lets just hope they're friendly. ---- Fwd:Atlantis Personnel From: Larrin To: Chucky ''' '''Re: The Olim (Technology) None of their technology is really worth our time except that Armor. My people haven't had a need for ballistics armor like that in eons and we're pretty out of the loop with it. Railguns are easy to figure out and we can design much better stuff, just need the materials. Maybe if you got off your cute ass and actually helped me design a coil system for our ships that doesn't involve ripping a whole section out i'd be more useful to this discussion ^_^ (Thanks Sam for explaining "Smileys") ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel Fwd: Chucky From: Sam (Transcribed by Daniel Jackson) To: Larrin Re: The Olim (Technology) I agree, most of their technology may be inferior to ours, but their knowledge of Magnetic fields might come in very handy. How they were able to create a genetic interface is also something we need to explore. About our ships, see Radek for his proposal on the East Pier. I've already said yes but to talk to you first. And Smiley's are cute ^_^ I can totally see you doing this. Swing by later and i'll show you some more. The following information has been collated and organized by Lieutenant Charles “Chuck” Campbell, new head of Atlantis Human Resources, based on recorded information recovered from the Jumper on Magna Secundus, Shared Olim Intelligence, as well as first hand accounts from various expedition members. Make sure to reply to this forwarded collated e-mail with a confirmation of receipt. ---- From: Lieutenant Chuck Campbell To: Atlantis Personnel ''' '''Re: The Olim (Alcaeus Armor) The Olim armor which we now know is called “Alcaeus Armor” is as Carson will quote me, “''freakin’ awesome!”'' (Sorry Colonel Carter. I had to say it) Below is a report on the Alcaeus Armor produced by Reyna Arius and Dr. Radek Zelenka, as well as first hand accounts from our team on Magna Secundus and a point of view explanation from Lt. Col. John Sheppard. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Dr Radek Zelenka & Reyna Arius (Proofread by Chuck) To: Charles Campbell Re: The Olim (Alcaeus Armor) The Alcaeus armor is in essence, a self-sustaining Naquadah power generator feeding a system of magnetic coils and an on-board computer. The linking eyepiece uses similar technology to the mental interface on some higher end Lantean technology, but instead of simply using the ATA gene as a bridge, it also utilizes the wearer’s neural activity as a form of sensor. This gives the suit wearer a reaction time much higher than the average human, and may appear it give the wearer “superhuman” speed. The magnetic coils control the suit’s primary function, which is to radiate a form fitting layer of Trinium around the wearer to act as armor. The Magnetic field serves as a ‘''hardener’ and solidifies the Trinium upon any impact. No projectile weapons we currently have are capable of penetrating this armor, however the kinetic force is still transferred into the wearer although on a lesser degree. Colonel Sheppard likened it to “Being in a bathtub getting pelted by BBs.” Which although very esoteric, is an apt analogy for the perceived sensation of the wearer. This Magnetic field can also create the appearance of super strength, as the field will grow in intensity to accomplish motions. This drains the power reserve though and must be manually activated by the wearer. An active camouflage system has also been reported, though testing of the system cannot at this time be done. Further abilities are suspected, but require more research. Any action taken in the Alcaeus armor while the Trinium Hull is deployed will drain the reserves of the ‘backpack’ unit. The Backpack contains a micro-fusion generator powered by molecularized Naquadah canister, which feeds into a battery pack made of a superconducting silicon based material (Possible Shade reverse engineering?) The power reserves have been estimated at around 12 to 15 hours with light use of the suit’s abilities. This is not counting the possibility of carrying extra naquadah canisters. There has so far been only one weakness discovered in the suit, because of the Trinium and Magnetic Field it generates, it is particularly susceptible to any form of conducting energy weapon. Both Wraith Stunners and Traveler Particle Magnums on Stun have proven effective. ---- '''Fwd: Atlantis Personnel' From: Alicia To: Chuckles Re: The Olim (Alcaeus Armor) It’s fast, it’s strong, and it’s very dangerous. If you see this thing on the field, you better hope he’s friendly. John, why’d you have to leave that thing back there? Now we’re gonna have to trade for one and I wanted to see what it was like! ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Lt. Drake To: Chucky Cheese Re: The Olim (Alcaeus Armor) I saw one of the Olim troops on Magna Secundus take 3 of those little Shade bastards on without his gun, and he still won. You’re right that it’s freaking awesome, but we better hope we never have to face them again. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: D. Jackson To: Chuck (Charles) Re: The Olim (Alcaeus Armor) In response to your query, Alcaeus is an ancient name in Greece. The Olim have demonstrated several different cultural references to our own ancient societies including Ancient Greek, Ancient Rome, as well as Etruscan. The most famous form of Alcaeus is an early name given to Heracles (Hercules) of ancient Greek legend. Unfortunately the only two visual medias we have for Hercules is that rather over the top television series “Hercules” staring Kevin Sorbo that was part of the medias collected when we went through the city after coming here, as well as the old black and white film “The Three Stooges Meet Hercules” which I will not comment on. Ironically enough, both films were owned by Major Teldy. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel From: Sheppard To: Chucknician Re: The Olim (Alcaeus Armor) To be quick, think the Mjolnir Armor from Halo, or that cool Nanosuit from Crysis. Yes, I know you all play it. It IS the last game we were able to bring from Earth and with Atlantis’s processing power and Chuck’s excellent modding and work in 3dsMax and AutoCad, it’s quite fun with multiplayer. (I posted a screenshot of it awhile ago and people couldn’t tell the difference between it and real life.) Back to the point, the suit will literally carry itself once it’s activated and with the eyepiece, a virtual interface will assess you for using it. Unfortunately, even I’m a little too “primitive” to use the advanced features and I can’t tell you how bad the headache was when I tried. Don’t Do It! I’m guessing now, but the suit automatically adjusted itself to fit my ‘physiology’ as it so bluntly put it. I had increased speed, strength, as well as an assortment of sensors and HUD accessories available in a manner similar to the Jumpers. I was unable to see what other features the Armor might have beyond stealth as it ran out of power at that point. I recommend to anyone who thinks they might encounter someone with this, keep a stunner or Pmag on you. Even the Shade couldn’t break that armor (as I found out personally) Leese, Sorry bout that. I’ll make sure to add it to the request for the seashells (I’m never getting tired of that). And Daniel. I’m stealing “Three Stooges Meet Hercules” for our next movie night. ---- Fwd: Atlantis Personnel Fwd: Chuck From: Sam (Transcribed by D. Jackson) ''' '''To: John Re: The Olim (Alcaeus Armor) John, I know everyone has played Halo and Crysis, but could you please keep the Earth references to a minimum? I’d like to be able to talk about this without someone going “''Maximum Strength!”'' or asking me if Cortana is my idol. This goes for everyone please. Thank you, Please pass this onto Chuck. Sincerely, Sam. P.S. Yes, I saw that picture you have on how to use the shells and I can’t say I agree that it’s a superior way of dealing with… that. (Note from Sheppard: Oh come on! Everyone knows it! We’ve had tournaments! Okay, if anyone’s confused, either e-mail me or come down to the media room so I can show you. I can even show you how to use the three shells using the diagram I printed out.) (Note from Chuck: I’ve seen the diagram… I agree with Colonel Carter.) Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Factions